Shifter
by LadyCinnia
Summary: In my world either your human or shifter, yeah shifter, a person who can change forms. I am a shifter, from a group called Felinas meaning cat. I am Bella Swan and this is my Story. Rated me for Lang and violence. B/J Es/C E/A Em/R.
1. Chapter 1

Its official, I hate fairy tales. They are just stories you tell your kids to get their hopes up, false stories that have perfect endings, fairies, Princes and Princesses where nothing happens to the good guys and the innocent aren't harmed. Well this is the real world nothing like that ever happens, innocent people get hurt, and there's greed and corruption. Death is easy life is hard. Ok now I'm sounding like a depressed person, I am but just on that topic.

In my world either your human or shifter, yeah shifter, a person who can change forms. I am a shifter, from a group called _**Felinas **_meaning cat. You're prolly a human sitting at home thinking 'are you on crack?' We have 3 forms, Human but it's tainted with cat eyes unless you can control it. Our main cat form, Mountain lion and our fighting forms which different from family, and each individual. Like all male cats, ours are bigger than the females, but then again all of us are bigger than the original cats. A wild Mountain lion is an easy kill to me, smaller by far. A regular Cougar stand about 2.5 at the shoulder while we stand about 4feet at our shoulder for our males. I stand about 3ft at my Mountain lion shoulder.

I paced around the little meadow outside the cave where my dad, my step mom, Sue, and I live. Dad was off running around prolly talking to the group of Felinas that live a few miles away from us. You see there are two major groups and nomads, The European and the American are the only permanent groups that are big. The European is ruled by a family called the Volturi, a powerful family ruling for thousands of years, now led by three brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and their mates. The American group is ruled by the Cullens, another powerful ruling almost longer than the Europeans have. There is one leader Carlisle but his sons help him. We live with neither of these groups, my father Charlie asked for permission to live out of the Cullen rule when I was little, either by the disappearance of my real mother or something else spooked him but I never talked to him about it.

My step mother, and you may notice me use human-like vocabulary like this I'm an expert in humans, in every sense of the word has taught me everything I know about the Felinas society, about humans and about fighting. Her fighting form is an Ocelot, not very threatening; my dad's is a Panther, very good for a guard, which he used to be for the royal family in America. My fighting form is rarer than my dad's or my step mom, it's a Snow Leopard. Even the Royal family is only tigers, a snow leopard is rarer than rare they are extremely rare and one in a thousand are snow. With only 3 thousand Felinas alive from being hunted and killed by human poachers I am rarer than normal. Maybe that's the reason why we are out of the pride as we call the royal families people. Did I mention we are in America?

I stood up when a twig cracked in the forest, I couldn't see who cracked it but no Felinas would ever crack a twig. I hissed at whatever made the noise hoping it would run away and a deer bolted out of the forest and past me like the devil itself was chasing it. I shifted to my Cougar form and so did Sue. Preparing for the worst I got next to her that which was a way for we couldn't get separated. My dad should have been back now… It only took him an hour to get there, state his business and an hour to run back it's been 5 hours… I hissed as 10 humans stepped into the meadow, armed to the teeth. I hissed again and swiped my paw in their direction. A human with a yellow stripe on everything he had I marked as the leader when he stepped forward.

"Looky what we have here boys, two Felinas, girls at that, waiting unprotected."

I hissed at him and took a step forward, thankfully shutting him up and making the guys draw their guns and point them at me.

_Sue run! I'll hold them off._

Did I mention that Felinas can talk to each other in their minds? She hesitated, shifted to her Ocelot form and darted as quickly as she could away. The humans look dumbfounded and I let out a deep growl, how dare they march into our territory and have guns! We haven't bugged them in any way.

They looked questionably at me, they thought she abandoned me but I was holding them back. They thought we were dumb barbaric creatures, we aren't, we are intelligent creatures. I shifted to my Snow Leopard form and their jaws hit the ground.

"Holy..."

I roared back and one even gulped and shook. I bared my teeth and charged they weren't getting away unscathed. I was going to fight for my life as any Felinas would have. I slashed into the leaders right hand man and he instantly went down before anyone thought to even shoot at me. I slashed another man's Achilles heel, bring him down crying out in pain and he'll never be able to walk again. I went after their leader but only got a scratch in. 8 humans stood shooting something that wasn't bullets at me, I didn't have time to think about what they could possibly be and dodged one that someone almost got into my shoulder. We all froze and I glared at the man, if you could call him that, who shot it.

"Oh Crap…"

Oh crap is right; I lunged at him and managed to mess up his calf with my claws, alive but screaming in pain. Another down 7 to go before this is over. I jumped at another slicing his throat and cutting off his scream with a gurgle. I didn't like to hurt them or kill them but it's my life or theirs.

"Bring her down!" Now their leader finally gets a hold of himself and starts giving orders.

I lunged at him swinging my left paw at him, leaving one long scratch on his face over his eye and a littler one next to the I gave him but under his eye.

While I was occupied with carving art into their leaders face to always remind him not to be foolish I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked at it, a little needle thing with a red puff of something on the end. I looked at the only one who held a gun and looked at the man, no boy who didn't look a day older than I was and I was 18. He held the gun that shot the thing at me, and I didn't even know what it was. I stumbled to the right, making the humans on my right back up. They were watching me and one smiled at whatever they did to me. It wasn't like the pain that my father described as a bullet wound, it made me incredibly dizzy. My vision blurred and I struggled to shift into my panther form. I collapsed to the ground and still had my eyes opened but not for long. One of the humans slowly walked to me and petted my fur, I wasn't a pet! I let out a pathetic hiss that wouldn't scare a squirrel. It had the same effect and he backed up, their leader steeped into my line of vision and talked into a black box, a walkie talkie?

"Mission su-ess, m-n dow-, sub-ect 1-23 cap-tue-. B-ing tr-uck do-n with b-dy bags."

I could understand most of it but I got "_Mission…success…men" _maybe I think also down, subject a number and truck.

I did not want to go into a truck, are you kidding me? They are small uncomfortable and I will feel trapped. I closed my eyes no longer able to fight the unnatural drowsiness that covered my like a slow shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone I see 4 people had the guts to review and i thank you! This is for natashar, water phenix, sshart, and TwilightAddict71484! Hope More REVIEW caus ethey make me write faster and the more i get the more likey i will continue it!

-Cinnia

* * *

><p>My muscles hurt like I've been tossed around like a rag doll. I didn't open my eyes but I could tell it was mostly dark with a bit of light coming in or wherever I was. The ground suddenly moved under me, bumping my up like I was... crap I'm in a car or truck or something. I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings, all metal besides a bit of straw on the floor and a blanket that I was laying on. There were hundreds of whole on the sides of the metal room; I thought human cars weren't like this unless it was something they call a cattle trailer which it might be. I slowly walked to the holes in the side, stretching my sore muscles along the way.<p>

I had to close one eye to get a good sense of what was outside. The truck, trailer thing was on a tidy dirt path there was a meadow that looked too…clean too tame. It must have been at least 2 miles wide and the forest surrounded the meadow and snowy mountains were in the background. But what scared me the most was the human building we were approaching, it looked scary and I don't use that word lightly. I mean common! I've never been in a building in my life and it looked creepy, mostly white and gray, rectangular box like buildings, windows in only some places, and a giant dome, like half a ball shaped. It made the tuck/trailer thing I was in look like a toy. There was something around the building about 100 feet from it, wire I think and it had spikes on it, chain linked fences with these things that looked like towering trees but with people in them and were probably hollow. The people also had the same guns as my captors. The trailer swayed from side to side and I have had enough of this.

I let out a roar that would make and Felinas quiver. I rammed my sore shoulder into the side, there was no way I was going to let them have me without a fight. I would be better off injured but free than fine in...Captivity. The truck came to a stop and I hear a door slam and the sound of metal clinking together. I quickly shifted into my human like form, to make them hesitate and let me test their reaction. The back of the trailer swung open in two parts and a human, armed more than my captors ever were got in and sat at the very b ck where the doors were. He seemed nervous, like he's never been in a cage before with an 'animal'. He didn't seem to notice me until he turned is head in my direction. His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was weird or something.

"Why are you here?" In perfect English, hoping that was his language.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can I'm not an idiot."

"But…but…" He stuttered.

"You think my kind are idiotic barbaric creatures. Humans always make assumptions."

I didn't say anymore but I could tell the human did, to make it more impossible I shifted to my cougar form. Either it made him very nervous to see me as a cat or the fact I shifted in front of him. I backed up not ever letting my icy blue eyes leave his form. Did I mention how weird our eyes look? The Volturi family have red eyes, the Cullens are gold, mine are blue but every other is brown, we don't know why but it is. The truck slowed to a stop and I heard metal clanking, a buzz, footsteps and casual chatting. I listened in on the passenger in the front of the truck or whatever you want to call it and one of the guards.

"You get your target?"

"Yeah we had some complications with her though, the other ran off."

"What kind of complications?"

"She got a good portion of our members killed, 2 dead on sight. 1 one them is never going to walk again, one got his calf messed up and our leader, Salem got a nasty scar."

The guy let out a low whistle and let the tuck pass through the gate and I heard it lock, I looked at the human in the truck and he was pale. The truck slowly pulled forward and turned to the left. The humans got out of the truck and slowly walked to the other end, I heard the sound of all the clothes and weaponry they had, there was also more than the two that were in the truck, I say about 15. I padded over to the middle of the trailer and stood patiently. The guard who was sitting now stood and pointed his gun loosely in my direction. The doors opened and the light was blinding compared to the darkness in the trailer. Ha for once in my life I want to stay in the trailer.

"Out you beast"

I snarled but followed the direction and hopped out onto hard packed dirt. I carried my head and stared at a man, who funnily fainted. I let out a cat-like snicker at him and continued my way to the buildings. A camera was posted on the outside and the door was metal, and there was a… keypad I believe it had numbers on it. 5 humans in front of me stopped while one put in a code, 9810 by the looks of it. The 5 humans walked on through the wide hallways and I didn't want to follow. Are you kidding me? They attacked me, put me in a trailer, drug a human in, pointed numerous guns at me and wanted me to go in the building?

I snorted and stopped at the door's entry way, I'm not going in there.

"Why did she stop?"

"I'm not sure."

Hm.. they are wondering why I stopped I rather not go in a more confined area please!

"In you beast or Ill drag your limp body in."

For once I didn't have a comeback, no his, no snarl nothing.

"Gentlemen!" A woman's voice yelled, scolding the humans.

A woman in a long white coat came walking towards us. How many freaking humans are here? Her black hair was pulled back and in a ball in the back and she had glasses on. Doctor?

"Dr. Weber, I'm sorry she won't go and we don't see any other way for her to go in." He averted his eyes from her and looked to the ground.

"How would you feel going into her territory unarmed and surrounded? Not to mention going in a small space where you cant defend your self? Limit the amount of people with there only 2 should be enough."

"She's killed 2 before."

"Because they weren't doing your job and was distracted easily."

She turned on her heel and went back the way she came, I have a feeling I'm going to like her.

"You heard her, Andrew, Ben you two after her and Mark in front of her, Shoot if she steps a toe.. Paw whatever out a line, she killed people today and Jason won't be able to walk again cause of her." He turned away ad walked away with everyone following him.

The one I'm marking as Mark walked cautiously in front of me uncomfortable to have his back to me. The other two were more comfortable.

_Please like I enjoy killing humans._

I projected my voice out to the man and heard him stumble in confusion. The hallways were white, unnatural white like they didn't belong and not a piece of dirt were on the walls. The floor was white also and the ceiling. It was a bit freaky surrounded in white. The lights hummed and one flickered and stayed on. There was occasionally windows but too dark for me to see in and too high, but I saw the humans reflections. We came to a door and another pin code was used but the same one as for the outside. Idiots.

I entered the dome which was made of all glass and the inside looked like the forest outside. Odd decorations why bring the outdoors in? I cautiously went in and they went back in the hallway and locked me in. Seriously I scratched at the door and gave up after awhile. There was a mini waterfall, the water pooling at the end for a little pond. The trees were mature so they have been in here awhile, grass was patchy and the dirt wasn't the kind I was used to. There was rocks to climb on but I had the feeling I was being watched and I just walked around. There was these tunnels they looked to be man-made caves. There was a metal circle going all around the entrance of the cave, prolly t lock us in. Most of them smelled like other Felinas but I found one that wasn't and deemed it my cave. I curled up in a ball at the end wondering what tomorrow would bring and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Common people! 7 reviews for 2 new chapters? Apparently im not a good writter :( I hope you like this chapter i put in some awesomeness for ya'll no lemons get your mind out of the gutter if its there. Please review!

* * *

><p>Sleep didn't come easy for me; the ground was different than I was used to. Also have you ever spent the night than where you're used to and it feels weird? That's how it wasn't and I also awoke every now and then from unusual sounds, growling, talking and feet pacing. I felt like I was where I wasn't supposed to and my step mom was going to come any second and scold me. I stepped out of my cave to see movement in the, what would you call it? It's not really a forest, but it technically is since there are trees and there's nothing around the caves. I'll call it forest screw anyone if I'm wrong that's what I'm calling it. I slowly walked to the forest and stretched along my way to the waterfall. There was another Felinas drinking in her Cougar form but we paid each other no attention, we went about business normally. I jumped on a little rock in the water than a big tree stump or whatever it's called that was closer to the waterfall. It had enough room for me to lie down and let my paws hang off. The sun was shining through the glass and heated up the dome, but little vents near a special window cooled it down, the window was large and at ground level, the window had a concrete frame around it but it was the only window to have tint in the dome.<p>

_Hi I'm Alice. _It was the other Felinas.

_Isabella but you can call me Bella. What is this place?_

_You mean you don't know?_

_Of course not I just got here last night and I did see some humans though and did damage to some._

_Damage?_

_Killed some and severely injured more no one tries to take me without a fight._

_Geeze what's your fighting form?_

_You never answered my earlier question._

_It's a research faculty from what I can tell they watch us and note our behaviors._

_That's…disgusting! We aren't animals._

_I know but what can we do? So what's your fighting form, tell me yours and I'll tell you mine._

_I'm a snow leopard._

_Wow I'm just a __Geoffrey's cat._

_That's not too bad._

We became fast friends and we stuck together as much as possible. We spent most of our time talking about the lives we had and soon enough it was lunch time. A scared deer was pushed into the encloser or dome whatever. _That _was our lunch? You've got to be kidding it wasn't even a challenge, it trapped in an encloser and it was drugged and small. It wouldn't really feed me and Alice let alone other Felinas which I met, Jessica, Lacy and Kate. I looked in distaste at the deer and would make myself wait they would feed me what I wanted.

Sue's POV! (I so wanted to put this in)

I can't believe I left my own daughter to those humans, I know she out handle herself but my motherly instincts never went away. I ran away to the only place that could help and that was the rest of the pride. It was a long run, which I've never made it but adrenaline rushed through me and I wouldn't stop. A cheetah intercepted me when I got to their territory boundary.

_State your business._

_I need to talk to my mate Charlie and ask the Royal family for a favor. IT'S AN EMERGENCY!_

_You aren't going to get far that way._

The cheetah grabbed me with his mouth and went full speed to the Royal palace where 2 guards stood in panther forms outside the Palace. It was all white stone, built into the mountain.

_Charlie! Charlie!_

_Sue?_

_Where are you!_

Charlie came out through one of the many entrances and made his way to me, confused. He shifted to his human form and so did I. I ran up to him and cried into his shoulder, his only daughter probably dead by humans…

"What's wrong Sue?

"It-Its Is-sa-bella I mean Bella, we were attacked my humans... and… and she told me to run!" I was hyperventilating but still...

"Humans? How many?"

"I think 10 I didn't have time to count but they were scary and had so many weapons…"

"You left your own daughter to fight off 10 humans?" Carlisle walked calmly to us, which seemed impossible for such a serious situation.

"Our daughter is special and knows how to fight not to mention her fighting form is superior to my mates."

He raised an eye brow at me and I knew he wants answers.

"I'm an ocelot, Bella is a snow leopard."

"You kept a SNOW LEOPARD away from the pride she could and should have been protected! Is that why you left the guard?" His words were venom and Charlie flinched.

"No I wanted her protected I left with her for other reasons."

"Charlie I want those reasons, and I want them now."

"After Renee, my first mate disappeared; I went to a fortune teller that was a nomad. She said that she wouldn't tell me how Renee went missing but she said plenty of Isabella, she told me who her mate would be and I didn't want him to dictate her life or let her feel like she had no choice."

Carlisle shook his head like he didn't believe him or that he was disappointed.

"Who's her mate?"

"Your eldest son, Jasper."

Back to Bella's POV

The other Felinas shared the pathetic deep, stripping it down to bare bone while I sat and watched there were some footsteps and talking. I had enough of this; they weren't treating us right, not enough food and holding us captive.

_Enough_ I projected to every Felinas.

The Felinas stopped what they were doing and looked at me. In cougar form I jumped from tree to tree until I got to the weird window and shifted to my human form. I pounded on the window repeatedly but it didn't crack.

"I know your listening humans," I spat. "How dare you keep us in this confined space and dare starve us." I hissed and growled.

I pounded on the glass more and heard papers moving on the other side.

"If you don't come out in an hour with food, human and deer, I will come over there and eat you all."

That should do it; I got away and shifted to my Snow Leopard form. The other Felinas seemed shocked and stayed away from me except Alice.

_Did you mean that?_

_Depends, they shouldn't have us in captivity and starve us. What I also said wasn't a threat t was a promise. My father is coming or he's sending someone and we need our strength to bust out. Do you really think I'm that cruel?_

_The others do._

_I'm not asking about them I know they do what about you?_

_No I think you're trying to survive._

I nodded and started running a perimeter to keep my strength up and to wear a ditch in. On my 50th lap the doors finally opened and armed humans came out along with scientists. I shifted to my cougar form and grouped together with the girls.

"Which of you rudely pounded on the windows and demanded things of us?"

* * *

><p>Pretty pretty please push that review button!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry i havent posted in awhile but i hope this makes up for it and hopefully I'll get more reviews. Have fun reading and please review!

* * *

><p>Bellas POV<p>

I shifted to my human form and stepped forward to face these humans head on, according to Alice they were observing us so I doubt I would be killed on site. I doubt these humans knew much about us or how important I was.

"I did."

"You can talk?"

"Yes human I can talk, you assume we couldn't?"

"No. We just never heard one of you talk."

"Why would we talk to you? Every time we see you, you either shoot us or cause problems."

She wrote something down on a clipboard and told a few of the soldiers to leave. There was 20 humans but now were 11, it made me feel less intimidated and less pressured. I crossed my arms over my chest, a common human stance that Felinas never use. Some of the Felinas looked at me weird and wandered off, dismissing my "stupid" attitude and behavior. I try to force my eyes to change so they look like humans to put them to ease, as if they were talking to any person, in an observation dome with big tamed cats. Yeah my life was so much fun, two species at war and I'm talking to my abductors. I raised my head and pushed my shoulders back to give me a confident appearance.

"So you said you guys waned more food?"

"Yes your starving us, and that's not acceptable. And believe it or not but I'm being very calm any other Felinas with a backbone wouldn't take this shit from our own king.

I turned and ran, shifting midair as I jumped over a fallen log. I spent my life studying humans, but I never imagined meeting them for the first time and having them be so cruel.

**Jasper's POV**

I walked out of the palace's many entrances to follow my father after he darted out after Charles Swan. I didn't want to pry but curiosity got the best of me. I heard yelling, sobbing and people talking.

"After Renee, my first mate disappeared; I went to a fortune teller that was a nomad. She said that she wouldn't tell me how Renee went missing but she said plenty of Isabella, she told me who her mate would be and I didn't want him to dictate her life or let her feel like she had no choice."

Carlisle apparently didn't like Charles's answer.

"Who's her mate?" He got that crease in his human forehead, a facial expression I knew all too well.

"Your eldest son, Jasper."

I saw red, how dare he keep me away from my other half! What was rightfully mine to have, happiness and peace. I started moving towards him without realizing I was, I found myself not caring what I did I wanted her and I wanted her now, wherever she was. I lept off the ledge where the exit was and shifted midair and was instantly in my fighting form growling at my target. The man showed no other emotion besides fear and respect and didn't even bother to shift himself.

I roared and he dropped to his knees and showed his neck to me in a submissive position.

"My prince, I did what I thought what was best for my daughter, my other family other than my mate."

My father glared at me, "Jasper we will get her back but its going to be difficult to get her back."

I shifted to my human formed, still furious but willing to listen, clearly she wasn't within grasp so I waited until Carlisle would tell me where she was.

"Why where is she?"

"We aren't sure, she was approached by humans but that's all we know. Lately they have been just capturing them so there's still a chance that she's alive but that also means she is in human territory."

I paced in circles, humans have taken her. That means we are going have to track and bring her back, but if she's dead.. I stopped the thought if she's dead I'd find a way to join her as soon as possible.

"Jasper! Did you just hear me?"

I snapped out of it and focused my attention on my father, "No I was thinking of how we are going to get her back."

"I was telling you not to do anything stupid. If we got a tracker we could find were she is and sneak her out."

Emmett stayed home with his mate, but Edward and a few guards were going, if there as humans, there would be guns. The tracker was a little Ocelot and was very good at her job of tracking. We were all in our cougar forms and we moved out immediately. Charlie Swan took point, showing us where their cave was and where Isabella was last at.

The clearing wasn't bad a little meadow with flowers, I didn't take time to glance at the den but concentrated on the tracker.

_There were a lot of humans, some human blood but no Felinas. I do smell her she's being dragged away but I think they just knocked her out._

_Knocked her out? Why would they knock one our kind out and be taking them?_ I couldn't help but think for the worse, maybe she was being put on display like some animal or they were experimenting on her.

I pushed the tracker forward with my nose, we were losing precious time, daylight was fading and I wanted her safe and by my side as soon as possible. We ran for what seemed like days but was only a few hours until we approached an unnatural meadow with a path in the middle. The grass was cut short that not even a mouse could hide. A building was in the middle of this area with bright lights shining everywhere. People were walking in lines heavily armed with guns. She was in there? I looked at the tracker and wondered why she was there. We backed away from the tree line and discussed tactics on how to get in and get out with our target. We all knew that this was going to be difficult and we didn't know if we were risking our lives or not.

I got an idea and voiced it, what if I got caught? There was a good chance she was alive and I could use a set of eyes on the inside and I immediately put myself up for the task. I wanted to get in and see what was going on. The only problem was how I was going to get in. I couldn't just walk up and hope they would let me in.

_Catch a deer and bring it to the forest edge, I will give chase and it will run_ into the _meadow. The humans will think it's a mistake and hopefully capture me._

They hesitated to do it and I gave them encouragement it was for her she will be free from these humans imprisonment. Edward was in human for with his arms locked around a deer's neck and dragged it towards the group. This was it, our best attempt at getting Isabella. I stretched my cougar body preparing to run and possibly fight. Edward released the deer and as predicted it ran into the meadow not yet catching the humans attention, I swiftly pursued but letting it stay ahead. The humans spotted me and raised the alarm and a bright light was put on me blinding.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>AN: Lots of Authors notes sorry, i was wondering if anyone wanted to help with the story by prereading or be a beta, leave a comment in the review or mail me!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: i want to tell you something about Male and Female felinas, males are very possesive and protective over their mates and will instantly recognize their mates. Females wont and have to realize that they like that male to see the bond. A male and Female could have a crush on eachother but wont feel the pull and bond of the mates. Males will often get into fights with other males for mistreating their mate, trying to steal a mate, and ect and often get into fights. Males have pride and the testosterone levels ofen get them into trouble. Just wanted to let ya know that piece of info!

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

In the middle of the night, when I thought things couldn't get worse they did, the humans were running around like the world was on fire. The guards were barking orders, I didn't try to separate certain words from the mass of voices. Bright lights shone and the glass dome showed the lights, waking all of us up. The girls were pacing from being nervous while I just lay in the tallest tree I could find. I watched the door and moved my attention to the glass. The gates were moving, you could hear the metal clinking together, and there was people running everywhere. 5 humans rushed into the dome and guarded the entrance, keeping us back. Alice was scratching the glass like a cub that was forgotten. A few of the girls hid like scared cats but others were curious. I for one just wanted the humans to give us peace and quiet. A few of the girls yowled and whimpered from the nerves and that was annoying as heck. I tried to ignore it at best but I couldn't help but hiss at them. I heard claws on tile, a sound that meant a Felinas was inside the building. I couldn't help but think that someone was here to rescue us, but I heard human footsteps with the claw clicking. So that meant someone was captured, hopefully this one wasn't a total whiney bitch.

Alice paced and occasionally pawed at her head like her hurt. I watched her pace back and forth, creating a path from pacing.

_Bella why would one of us get caught like that? I didn't hear a fight…_

So she was worried that the person couldn't defend themselves? Great that's one more Felinas to watch over and that meant more headaches for me. The footsteps got louder and I could hear the clicking of the door latches slowly being unlocked. I heard rustling coming from where the scientists watched us, were they watching our reactions? That was so wrong… the door opened and 3 humans walked in and walked backwards immediately, while the 5 door guards pointed to the new arrival. Seriously it's like they were trying to create a dramatic pause. A freaking **male** Felinas in cougar formed calmly walked in like he fucking owned the place. His eyes looked weird, they were brown, but looked unnatural on that particular Felinas. I hissed and let out a growl, the male was huge and he didn't put up a fight? Was he retarded or was he dropped on his head as a cub? I went to rush the male, and hopefully knock some damn sense into his head but one of the humans gave me a disapproving look, I growled but backed up to move by Alice. I went to the window where the scientists were at and scratched the heck out of it, clearly showing my feelings. The new addition made me irritated. The girls were curious and wanted to greet the new Felinas and cautiously approached the male.

_Something is just off about him I swear Alice._

_Same here, it's like I should know who he is but I can't and in the back of my head warning signs are going off but at the same time I know he won't harm us._

The guards left and locked the door behind them, I just got madder. I saw red, this went against everything my father has told me and my mom too. Males just don't **give up** like that, they are fighters and males constantly get into fights. Even worse, since the guards left the girls fully approached him to welcome him. A few light sniffs were exchanged and they left him alone. A light buzz signaled that we could go back to the caves and sleep. I had a stare down with the male while the girls climbed the small incline to get to the caves. Alice hesitated to go but when she saw I was going last she skittered away and into her cave. I turned my back to the male but always kept him in my peripheral line of sight. I was right next to mine when the male decided to catch up and got a bit too close for my liking. Turning around quickly I struck him where I could get him, on his shoulder, but luckily for him my claws weren't extended.

_Stay back traitor or I'll rip your pathetic head off._

That seemed to stop him and he backed up, hurt. As soon as I was in my cave the bars came down and locked me in. I didn't sleep well, the male which I shall now call Moron until I find out his real name, was looking at his new surroundings.

_Stupid male….._ I projected it to Alice but I was more venting than anything.

She didn't say anything back but I waited a few minutes just to be sure. The sounds of the male running around didn't make my sleep any easier.

..Shifter…

I finally fell asleep after an hour of trying. A bit of sun shone into the cave and the warmth welcomed me. I was semi awake but had my eyes closed.

"Bella!" Alice?

I opened one of my eyes that wasn't close to the ground. Why would she wake me up? I was perfectly fine being asleep.

"Bella wake up! That male is fighting with Jessica." Urgency was apparent and if anyone didn't catch it was more of a moron than that male.

I stood up as fast as I could and shook the dirt out of my fur. That idiot male thinks he can get away with hurting her? In his dreams I would kill him rather than have the girls be hurt, all she was going to do was whine and bitch about this later. I raced over to the confrontation was, it looked as if Jessica was bugging him but I doubted that. I shifted mid-air to cougar form and tackled the male to the ground. I got my teeth around his neck as fast as I could, but the weird thing was he wasn't fighting back. This male was definitely weird or messed up somehow.

_If you think you can just walk in here and think we would just bow down to you, you are horribly wrong idiotic male. I don't know what's wrong with you or if you have some kind of problem but you aren't going to harm any of us here._

_I wasn't trying to…_ His voice caught me by surprise, it was very masculine, and sent shivers through me but good shivers.

I left go of his neck and let him breathe properly; as I was turning away he did something that I would have never guessed. He **licked my face** there was something seriously messed up with him. The girls tried holding back their laughter but failed horribly even Alice. Mischief and amusement filled hi brown eyes while rage and confusion filled mine. I hissed at him and gave him a good bite in his shoulder along with me smacking his muzzle. He should have gotten more and I was about to deliver more of a blow to him when Alice, still in her human form, pulled my tail. I left the area and went to the waterfall, when he licked me it enraged me he would take such a serious matter like cub play, while I secretly liked it. Who the heck was this male and what was he doing here? More importantly what did he have to do with me?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry i havent been posting recently a lot has been going on. Well i hope you all like this chapter!

I watched the man-made waterfall, it wasn't like the real ones, the rock looked too new and the plants too tamed near it. Stupid humans putting us in this encloser, stupid humans for putting the whiniest Felinas I think anyone could have found and put me with them. And stupid humans for bringing that male in! I went to go find Alice and ask what her opinions were about all this. I mean come on, so many females, in a simulated environment with a male… Were they just trying to watch our behaviors or were they up to something else? I scratched on a tree to give me something to do, walking on the concrete and rocks were dulling my claws. I would only allow these humans to contain me or so long, I wanted to run, be free, see my parents again and have my own life… I mean do you expect me to live my life here? I human opened the door, well a guard did at least and a scientist that I saw when I first came here. What's her face. I let out a yawn and went over to investigate.

"Where's the male?" They were either talking to themselves or talking to the person next to them.

"No clue, there's one of the females." One of the guards pointed to me as if I couldn't hear him.

I got within 20 feet and sat, I didn't want to get too close.

"You know I wonder if they can understand us. I mean they are part animals... but they are part humans."

"George shut it; all we are supposed to do is make sure they don't cause trouble. I don't want to hear what you think, and let the scientists do that."

I let out a snort and the humans seemed startled. Seriously I just snorted it's not like I demolished or set something on fire. I rolled my eyes and they were obviously shocked. The door opened again and the guards immediately stood at attention and shut up really quick. It was almost laughable, they had weapons and they stood at attention for some people and a few of the people in lab coats. I felt lke I wanted to mess with the humans a bit, because if someone is causing you discomfort why not mess with them? I did something no other Felinas has tried; I linked my mind with one of the scientists. He winced in pain as I connected but I kept concentrating on him, our connection, and his reaction.

_Let us out!_

I screamed it over and over in his head. I didn't pick the girl since she did help me but still a human is a human. He dropped to his knees in pain and clutched his head. He let out a scream and the guards quickly took him out of the dome. Well that was certainly interesting and I didn't want to do that again. Everyone looked at we weird, well of course they did I just sent a guy out because I got into his head.

"Fucking retarded animals..." One of the guards spit in my direction.

In an instant I shifted right in front of the guard, fully pissed off.

"Retarded human." I hissed at him.

Everyone looked shocked at me, of course I was antagonizing our captors but I was also rebelling in a way. The pathetic scientists were scribbling on their clipboards as they probably described every action I did. I zigzagged until I was right next to the guard and hit him in the neck just enough to make him pass out, if he thought he could insult me like that he was wrong. The guards gaped at my human form and so did the male Felinas who watched from a safe distance. I spat right in front of him.

"The others may not be as outspoken as I am but I will not take you humans treating us like animals." I had a stare down with their leaders.

The scientists scrambled to write down my every word. Moron, the Felinas, came over to investigate the dispute I had with the humans, he stayed a few feet behind me and wouldn't get closer. Alice trotted over and sat near my feet. I invaded the mind of the scientist that helped me at first; she handled herself better than the male did.

_Leave and you won't be harmed._

She looked at me shocked, she figured out it was me since I did talk in my human form.

Ho_w are we doing this?_ She learns fast, and spoke back to me.

_Because I'm letting you, you helped me so I'm giving you rare insight to our life._

The guards took their eyes off me for a second and that was their mistake, never take your eyes off an angered female. I pounced on the guard who was rude. I knocked him out quickly; I left the guard that was curious about us awake but the others not so much. I felt a sharp prick in the side of m neck and saw one of those sleepy darts. Damn, my legs gave out and I was on my side.

"Ketamine?"

"Yup."

What is Ketamine? Apparently it was a clear liquid that made it impossible for me to move. It's scary, having your enemy right in front of you, they could do anything and I couldn't move to defend myself. I tried to move but my limbs wouldn't cooperate, my eyes searched for anyone else's, I couldn't move! Is no one going to help?

_I can't move!_

I didn't care if I projected to everyone, humans clutched their heads and the Felinas panicked. They wouldn't get close, even Alice. My breathing picked up pace, why wasn't anyone helping? Moron came closer and stood next to me as he hissed and snarled at the humans, apparently wanting them to leave. But who doesn't want the humans to leave? My breathing wouldn't calm down and I was soon doing what humans would call hyperventilating, and it can lead to passing out…

* * *

><p>I opened my eye and let it adjust to the light, I was in cougar form, in one of the caves. I lifted my head and looked around, it was my cave and there wasn't much light shining so I was guessing it was night. So I was out for a whole day? I let out a yawn and a groan, my muscles were so sore, felt like I had been holding still.<p>

"Stay down."

I looked at one of the scientists who was standing in the entrance of the cave, a growl came from behind me and I looked behind, giving myself whiplash. I winced. The scientist was the one that helped me from the beginning, Moron was the ne n the back of the cave. I looked the scientist over, she was tall, brown hair pulled back and thick rimmed classes with something on them like a rope but with small beads or something. I laid my head down and was on my side, it was still hard to move and when I did it was sore.

"They injected a drug called Ketamine into you; it's a cat tranquilizer but doesn't fully get you down, your still fully aware of your surroundings. We left once we knew it was safe to. The male," he nodded to Moron, "wouldn't let your Vets make sure you were fine so we have been monitoring how you are."

I looked at her and closed my eyes.

_I'm just a bit sore, but I am fine._


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here ya go folks! Hope you like it and review!

* * *

><p>Of course they would want to know if I was fine, I was their 'subject'. Why would Moron protect me? Why inject that drug in me? What's a tranquilizer and a Vet? I stood up and stumbled a bit to the side, the drug wasn't helping me and made me sluggish and my balance was off. I stood up as best as I could and hissed at Moron, why was he here?<p>

_Out._ I hissed, I wasn't in a good mood, I got insulted, shot at, tranquilized, had to depend on Moron as a protector and now they both are in my cave. No way was I going to be nice. Weakly bared my teeth and used a majority of the energy I had left to shift into my fighting form, my vision blurred and I couldn't make out any shapes, what was Moron was now a tan blob. I lay down and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes. When I opened my eyes everything was clear, Moron was right next to me, looking at me as if I was breakable or a leaf about to blow away in the wind. I hissed at him and unsteadily left the cave and wandered down to a patch of clover, that would sober me up more than anything here, I slowly laid down and rolled. The smell of clover filled my nose, better than the smell of polluted air, and my senses sharpened. The male followed me as I searched for Alice. She was pawing at a window, the other side held a hollowed out acorn. Moron froze and ran away. Was he afraid of an acorn? Seriously?

_What the heck is his issue?_

_Bella, look, it's hollowed, not normal._

_One of the guards probably did that when he was bored Alice, its nothing._

_But if.._

_What? It's a sign we are being rescued? Honestly we are just civilians in their eyes, the only special one maybe me if not the male, even with him being idiotic._

_But.._

_Nothing Alice, they wouldn't risk more of them for something as simple as us. It happens all the time, I don't mean to be mean and stomp on your hopes, but I don't want you to get hurt on a hunch._

I left and went to the waterfall, this place wasn't big and I was bound to run into someone, so much for alone time. Two of the girls lounged at the waterfall, taking a quick nap.

_What she freaking out about?_ One of the girls asked, I have been told their amesbut didn't bother to recall them.

_Mind your own business. _

A human stood guard at the door on the outside and you could hear him breathing and moving. Why was he there? Normally humans don't guard that door.

_Alice?_

_Bella?_

_Ok smart one, come here I'm by the door. You got to see this._

_Coming._

I sat by the door and heard Alice taking her sweet time in coming over, And we watched the door, you could tell there was a human behind it an idiot could, but why?

_Maybe someone will come in._

_They usually wait a few minutes before guarding._

We heard more footsteps and we darted into the brush. A fat human with furs lining his neck walked in and was guarded heavily. He must be of importance since he was guarded so, but I did not like that fur around his neck, looked like cougar fur. That Scientist was here too, I remembered her, she had a human face I could not forget easily. They closed the door and the humans looked around curiously, a little girl peeked out from around the fat man and looked straight at me and Alice.

"Kitty!" She pointed at us and I left the brush, instantly having the guns trained on me.

I stopped moving and sat in front of them, I didn't care if they shot, and I doubted they do it in front of a child. I cocked my head to the side, an obvious sign that I was confused, why have a child here? Why the fat man?

"Daddy I want the Kitty."

"Lily it's a wild animal, not a pet."

She kept whining, spoiled rotten kid, figures. I rolled my eyes and the fat man watched in wonder. mOron made his appearance and Alice too, the other girls were hiding, still scared of humans. I snorted at him and turned my attention to them again.

"Is that the male?" Fat man pointed at me, instead of Moron.

I was tempted to shift but decided against it since I didn't need to show every human off. I bared my teeth and nodded to Moron. The fat man looked as us in wonder and the girl, Lily, broke away and ran halfway to us, but stopped when Moron growled. I swatted him with my paw and hesitantly walked to the kid. The guns were still trained on me and about to shoot when the fat man and the scientist stopped them, obviously testing my reaction with humans. The girl awkwardly petted my face, she was about 8 and she apparently didn't move like an adult did. I allowed her to pet me, well patt me at least, she grabbed my tail and I winced.

_Get her off please. _I pleaded with the scientist, I wasn't comfortable with the human with my tail, I wouldn't hurt her but still. The child went to fat man when called and retreated slowly. A guard grabbed her and put a cloth to her face making her instantly pass out. What the?

"What are you doing?"

I caught some of the guard's eye, Felinas. Disguised as humans, they knocked out the humans and the human guard. I was in shock, what were they doing? I remembered the hallow acorn. I looked to Alice who had the I-told-you-so-look in her cougar form. I bolted forward but stopped at the scientist. Turning human I grabbed her arms and dragged her with us.

_What are you doing_?

_What does it look like?_

Moron watched me and waited to go behind me when he easily could have gone first. I dragged the limp scientist out of the building.

_This is going to take forever._

I looked at Moron, and he walked right up to me and I layed her on his back. I ran off, still in human form, and he followed, oddly running at my pace. A gunshot whizzed past my head and we ran into the protection of the woods, they wouldn't follow us here. I looked at Moron and saw stripes forming. I gasped and stopped.

Moron was a royal.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry its been so long folks, I've been really busy, and ill write hopefully more often. :) ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p>I stared at his stripes and nearly ran into a tree, only to dodge last second. Why didn't I know he was royal in the first place? It's not like I could tell, though I did notice how weird his eyes looked, but still. Why didn't he say anything? Was he ashamed of it? Want to keep it a secret. I let out a growl and bounded up into the trees, I moved from branch to branch and kept up with everyone else, I noticed Alice was running next to another male, royal. Well look at that, Alice must have imprinted on him, not yet mated but still. I changed to panther; the brown would blend a hell a lot better than white. I went on a sort of auto pilot and just kept up with them. We came upon a clearing and I kept to the trees, just as dad taught me. I did see him, my dad; he was next to who I guessed is Carlisle, the leader of America. Everyone stared at the unconscious scientist and people took her off Moron. My dad weaved his way through the throng of Felinas, looking for me; I didn't want to show myself yet. Moron looked around too, for who or what I'm not sure.<p>

"Where's Bella?" My dad whirled on Moron, Moron shifted to his human form and I practically fell out of the tree.

All of our kind looked beautiful but Moron was more handsome than I could have imagined. That thought was weird, a moron, him, being handsome. I kept my eyes on Alice, my dad, and Moron. Alice kept close to the other royal, who with Alice shifted to human form and held hands. Another royal, a huge tiger also met with a leggy blonde. My dad was with Sue, and he was panicking, Carlisle, the king, walked to him, every Felinas in-between bowed to him as he past. I move in the trees to get a better look at everything, a different point of view.

"Jasper." Carlisle nodded to Moron, so I finally get his name, it suits him.

Of course I could have thought of other names, but that seemed to fit him better than the pervy ones in my head. I shifted to my human form and setting my bare feet carefully I shimmied my way slowly down the branches until it was only a 5 foot drop to the ground. I hissed as Carlisle gave my dad a bad look, but went furious when he whirled on Moron- I mean Jasper.

"You were supposed to get Isabella out and safely here, I doubt she could have slipped easily from you."

"Father-"

"Not a word Jasper, go get her."

I dropped from the trees and silently ran my way to them, standing next to my father I hissed at them both.

"I am not a possession, nor do I need a babysitter."

Everyone was stunned that I spoke rudely to the King and his son, but I could get away with it. Jasper looked like he wanted to come to me but was pinned under his father's glare.

"You do not look like a thing like a snow leopard."

"Well really? I always thought humans looked like a giant cat." I rolled my eyes and added as much venom to my voice as I could.

He let out his own snarl and Jasper snarled at his father, which was really weird. The big one looked at them excited, probably hoping for a fight. I shifted to my snow leopard form and hissed, arching my back slightly and let out a growl. Carlisle looked at me in wonder, seeing as how my anger was directed to him, I REALLY wanted to knock that look off his face. Alice pranced over, bringing the guy with him. Alice rubbed my ear and I calmed down, shifting back to my human form.

"You were saying?"

Mo-Jasper stood next to his brother, who was next to Alice, who was next to me, who was next to my dad.

"Bells." My dad almost cried as he hugged me, and he almost never cries.

Moron growled at my dad, and I pounced on him, pinning him. I straddled him, and held both his hands together with one hand the other at his throat. He didn't fight me but I was quickly yanked off by the guy who refused to be away from Alice's side. I squirmed in his arms and bite his arm and clung on.

"Son of a-"he broke off when Carlisle gave him a dirty look.

"Let her go Edward." Moron hissed at my new chew toy.

He tried to free his arm from my teeth but I didn't budge. My dad had to pry me off, which even then he had a difficult time and I saw the new mark Edward would now have on his arm, but too bad it wouldn't scar.

"Bella?" Moron looked at me in concern.

I dismissed him and stood behind my father, where I belonged, females follow the role of their male parent, King, or mate. Since I wasn't mated, and I didn't have to follow the King, I stood behind my dad. Usually females refer to their mates first, parental next and the King's directions were always to be followed. Just a little Felinas 101 for you.

"You didn't tell her?" Carlisle glared at Jasper.

"Of course not, I'm not going to just upset her even more by blurting it out!"

I didn't interrupt, though I had so many things I wanted to say, and I watched my dad stiffen at the words too. Clearly he knew more than I did. I shifted my weight and went to Alice, I held her hand and stood behind the guy… wait he was her mate? Newly mated to be exact, otherwise she wouldn't have shut up before about it. I stepped away, I didn't want to stand behind him. I went back to my dad, leaving Alice to... Edward? Yeah that's his name. I looked around wanting answers, they were holding something from me. I glared at Moron, Carlisle and anyone who I could, I stopped at my dad. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Bella, I-."

"What dad, whats so bloody secret that I don't know."

"I can explain Bella." I whirled to see Moron reaching out to me as if he wanted to hug me or something.

"Go ahead I'm listening."

"You're _my_ mate."

"I'm your _mate_?"

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: HEADS UP THERES A CHAPTER BEFORE THIS THATS NEW PLEASE READ IT FIRST! Ok people i haven't been doing much and besides braving Wallmart(a feat!) I havent been doing much and im seizing life (and my boredom) and writting my butt off! Also im redoing Feathers but twisting it dramatically.

Enjoy! And Happy Holidays

* * *

><p>"Seriously? You planted the idea that I'm <em>his<em> mate so you could tie me to _your_ pride?"

I was pissed, seriously pissed, who just left that out? Who fucking leaves one of the biggest things that could happen in our lives out of the conversation? Especially leaving me out since I was the supposed "mate" of him. I glared at Carlisle, it was _his_ idea, _his_ son, _his_ people, _his_ power, _his_ pride, and I sent him as much hate in that glare as I could possibly have managed. He's _ruined_ my life from day 1, screw that before I was _born_, my mother was _killed_, _he_ didn't go after her, my dad took me away because of _him_, I was brought here by _him_, my dad was scared because of _him_, _his_ son believed I was his mate because of _him_.

I hissed and ran, the only thing I could do, thy couldn't necessarily hold me hostage there since I was a snow leopard but I was easily outnumbered. I shifted to cougar; it was easier to hide to hide that way since I was easily noticed as a human or a white cat. About 2 miles away I realized I had nowhere to go, I couldn't go back to my dad's den, too predictable, there was a nearby city… City it was, I studied them all my life, I wasn't afraid of them unless they had guns. I looked at my outfit, wasn't much but a white sundress would do, too bad I didn't have shoes otherwise I'd be perfect; humans liked shoes they paid highly for shoes. I didn't need them my feet were hard enough and I rather I didn't have shoes on. I found a park nearby, no human would look at me weird here, people frolicked here in no shoes, and their feet could handle grass. People enjoyed the sunny day; people jogged in giant circles, people threw discs, otherwise known as freesbies to domestic canines. Parents took their little children to a special structure, known as a playground, kids loved that, people rode machines making them go faster, bicycles. I wanted to try one of those these days; it seemed to be a feat. How people balanced on those I'd never know. I sat at the base of a large tree, people seemed to like sitting in the shade, while I would have basked in the sun and rolled in clover, maybe some grasses. But I knew that wasn't normal behavior for humans. If only humans and we shifters could co-exist, it was a silly dream I had, but now I knew these people wouldn't and couldn't have that, they thought we were _animals_.

I knew I couldn't stay at the park forever, humans went to houses at night to sleep, and if I stayed here it would draw attention. I wasn't sleepy and I had adrenaline still pumping through me from my run, maybe I could find a store and see what humans do. I looked down at my feet, not normal; I walked around the park hoping to find shoes my size someone abandoned. I found one pair that matched, black and they had straps, I believe they were called flip-flaps or was it flip-flop? I couldn't remember, it felt weird to be in them, they were more open than I was used to but still they felt weird, shoes a Felinas wearing shoes! This was certainly the oddest thing I've heard one do, it's the weirdest thing I've don't actually. Lights were everywhere, people with bags with names and designs on them wandered around. They tend to stayed on the raised lighter colored rock, and not the darker rock which more machines were at, cars. People used them to move around, but much faster than bicycles and they didn't do much, I don't know how they moved or what people did in them but it was surely difficult. I mimicked the people, I followed some for a while then moved on to following another pair, crossing the dark rock when they did and staying in place at corners. I had to witch constantly I was afraid they would notice me following them. Apparently my attempts at 'blending' didn't work when a woman cut me of from the rest of the people, she dragged me into a narrow 3-sided passageway, not good. She stood at the entry way while I was in the back.

"What in hell are you doing? You can't follow humans around like that. Why are you even in the city?"

Humans, she said humans she was Felinas?

"I should ask you the same why you are here. I didn't want to go back where I came from so here I am."

"I was out-casted by the King himself, why were you out-casted?"

"I never said I was, you assumed I didn't want to be there so I came here."

"And he let you go? The king wouldn't do that without reason."

"I ran, he didn't let me do anything, I bet they are out there searching for me, what better place to hide than in a city full of humans?"

"Very smart, and you got shoes, very smart indeed." She looked at my shoes and clothes and lack of belongings.

"I studied humans before I know only a fraction of what is here, but enough to know that shoes are important to them." Since when did this conversation become so formal?

"Come back to my place-"

"Bella."

"I'm Ruth. Bella, you're going to draw attention out her, come back to my place."

Her place? Oh yes, human lingo (terms humans recognize that have different meanings, I think) 'her place' must be her home, or cave, where she slept. I nodded enthusiastically and followed her where she went, down streets, a few lefts and rights until we came to a stone house that was elevated by steps. As far as houses went (had no experience at what they looked like besides the ones we passed.) it was narrow but tall, two people could stand on each other and have head room, she said it was 'two- stories' another human term that meant two levels. It was warm inside, Ruth took off her 'coat' a human clothing that kept them warm, but it was summer it made no sense. We were always warm too, she said it was colder at night and humans noticed these things. I asked what things were in her house, I've only seen these things in books, and they looked different, apparently they designed regular things in different ways. I sifted to cougar and laid on the rug near the fire in the place. Or was it fireplace?

"Bella! You can't just shift here! A human can see and we'd have to run!" I liked the 'we'd' part.

I shifted back and sat on the floor, "Then how am I supposed to sleep?"

"In human form." I wrinkled my nose at that, I always slept in cougar form, Ruth grabbed blankets and told me to sleep on the 'couch'.

This was heaven, the couch was small and narrow but padded, much better than the rug on the floor, I wonder what a bed would feel like? I slept peacefully and ran through everything that's happened in the past few days, it was overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Ruth woke me up in the morning, showing me how to make human food, I must say pancakes are very good, despite not having meat.<p>

"Shit."

"What?" I looked at Ruth and then around us searching for danger.

"Your eyes are blue, you're fighting form is white?"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey Everyone Hope you guys review and get some input on this chapter, i kinda went off the path of what i was planning. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>I hesitated, I mean I couldn't deny it, I didn't hide the fact my eyes were blue, I could have but I didn't think another Felinas was <em>here<em>.

"Yes."

"What cat?" She wanted information.

"Snow leopard."

Then she did something I didn't expect, she hugged me. I raised my arms over my head and she hugged me, I had no clue why she didn't know me and I didn't know her and it was common for humans to do. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and hugged back.

"When I first saw you I instantly thought of Renee."

"My mother? You know Renee?" She knew my mother?

"Yes, she's my little sister; I'm your aunt Isabella."

She's my aunt! She's part of the family I knew I had but never met. I squeezed her tighter and cried into her chest, she was my connection to my mother.

"Why aren't you with the pride?" We both asked at the same time.

"King Carlisle out-casted I after your mother went missing, I begged him to go looking for her, and prohibited me going on my own, I did it anyway, she was and still is my sister. When I came back to the pride, where I thought I belonged, he out-casted me for disobeying an order."

"I ran away, I hate the King. He plays everyone like pawns even his own sons."

"The princes? He wouldn't do anything to his own sons."

"Well he did, in front of everyone. He made up a lie and drilled it into everyone's heads; of course they all believed it."

"And what lie would that be?"

"That I'm the mate to his son, which isn't true since I would feel the pull if I was, and he would have the decency to tell me!"

"Isabella, mates isn't anything to joke about, no one would dare lie about it. But it is weird for them not to tell you, the pull is easily fixed, if you accept the bond you will feel the pull, if you reject it, you won't feel it."

"I'm rejecting it all right; if he is my mate he can come get me and try to take me back."

"Isabella! You know he would stand out if he was in human form, and I doubt he would he'd be ready for a fight and the people…"

"He knows it would be suicide to stroll in in his fighting form. We've both been at the mercy of humans, he had every opportunity to tell me so why in hell should he care?"

"You know why Isabella. How about we go around town and I show you human life?"

"Sure."

But before we leave she decides to put me in appropriate clothing, humans wore little cloth pieces under their bigger pieces of clothes, a 'major' factor I was missing. Huh. She gave me pants, which felt weird and I almost tore them off from discomfort, I knew she was being nice; we were the same size body wise so she just gave me her clothes. The shirt she gave me is really tight, I couldn't breathe right, and it felt weird, it stuck to my body. It felt absolutely weird walking out dressed 'normal'. Have you ever done something and be squirming the entire time? That's how it felt for me, a wolf in sheep's wool, or something like that not sure on human phrases. I walked next to Ruth as she pointed out human things, special building and we got to 'people watch'. It sounds weird but it's apparently done by other humans. She took me to a 'store' that sold something called 'ice cream' frozen milk? It wasn't frozen necessarily it was more mushy and dripped off the 'cone'. It was infuriating it wouldn't stay in one place and kept trying to escape. Ruth wouldn't stop laughing as she 'paid' for the cones. It was weird; we usually traded things or gave them away to people of higher positions. I may know a lot more than most Felinas but I certainly didn't know more than I needed, Ruth gladly taught me throughout the day. It was a fun day actually, I kept looking at bicycles as we past them, and people rode them everywhere. Balance was key to it I could tell, kids rode them with extra wheels, but adults rode them without them.

"What about bicycles?"

"Bikes?"

"Is that the shortened term for it?"

"Humans use it, they rarely say the name of anything all the way they shorten things."

It made sense, if someone talked about these 'bikes' non-stop bicycles might be irritating to say over and over again. We walked to the park to 'people watch' again; she said a variety of locations were different. The shade felt nice when the temperature was warm, especially this tree at the top of a medium sized hill.

"You know you can roll in the grass, just have to do it in a different way."

"I thought people didn't roll in grasses?"

"They do, just not often and how we do it, they roll down the hill." She demonstrating and was laughing when she was at the base.

I positioned myself as she did, it felt weird, weirder than putting the clothes on, and rolled. I closed my eyes, Felinas had good eye sight and when running straight at full speed we can totally see everything but rolling with my eyes open made me dizzy. I was laughing so hard I had to hold my ribs to stop it from hurting.

"Bella what are you doing?" Only Alice called me Bella, and it sounded _just_ like her.

I stopped laughing and looked at who was blocking the sunlight; it was Alice, standing there, hands on hips with backup. Said backup was her new 'mate', Edward I think and Jasper. I hissed and moved in front of Ruth.

"Bella?" Edward, he had no right to call me that, my dad and Alice can call me that.

I bared my teeth at him, I swear let him call me that again and he'll get a scar from it.

"Hey dudes look a fight!" A few humans noticed the tension and slowed down to watch.

I glared at Edward and it took all my control not to crouch down and attempt to wrap my hands around his throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Alice, since the other two have managed to piss me off.

"I came to find you Isabella; I wouldn't leave you with these humans." Jasper just had to add his two cents.

"What if I wanted to be with them? As a matter of face I like humans."

"Why is this outcast with you?" Edward hissed at Ruth.

Ok that was the last leaf, I lunged at Edward and proceeded to punch the living daylight out of him, with every punch I let a string of profanities audible.

"That-punch- is-punch- my- punch- mother's-punch- sister!" Ruth dragged me off and two uniformed human came rushing over, I knew what they were but Jasper just had to get in the way. I lunged at him before he killed them and flung him away from them.

"Whoa check out that chick! She's freaky!"

"Miss were going to have to ask you to- shit!" I threw a shoe at him.

I ran to the play ground, now I had to outrun officers, I threw myself at the low bridge and climbed my way over. Kids stood shocked and parents screamed, yeah I wouldn't want my cubs anywhere near someone like me right now either. I climbed my way up the plastic roof and looked around, wheres the best escape route.

"Bella!" I looked at Jasper, who was being held by Edward and a cop.

I rolled my eyes and ran at them, and next to Ruth.

"Let him go." Whatever possessed me to say that can go to hell, and while its at it try not to drag me down with it.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Ok just to say I dont like people dissing stories, if ya dont like it shoo if you dont like what i do with the characters go read someone elses stories, And if i see this person flamin my characters I'm gunna get real pissed and hopefully uo know who you are. SO STOP. Sorry for the delay, im moving and i got a fish :D A betta :) Special thanks to my Beta, Angels of Twilight.

* * *

><p>Edward let go, he knew I meant business, the cop on the other hand didn't know half of what is going on. Jasper easily broke out of the cop's grip; the cop after all was just a human. The cop was stunned that he got out of his grip, for a human he looked strong, but for one of us? He wasn't even stronger than the weakest one of us, no human was. So how could we get away from the cops? I looked at Ruth who looked like she was thinking the same thing.<p>

"What is going on here?"

"Officer we were simply re-enacting a play." Ruth was so quick to think

"A play?" Brilliant!

"Yes sir."

The cop looked at us and we tried our best to not give the lie away.

"You're your practicing this...play out in a public area and disturbing the peace?"

"We thought they knew this was acting sir. We didn't mean to disturb the peace."

"And that Spider Man act she gave?" Who is Spider Man?

"Sir she was in gymnastics, it's also part of the play. Bella, dear, could you do that again for the officer?"

"Um sure I can."

Under her breath she added, "Slip though, make it seem like you were lucky to do it well the first time."

I took a running human pace start jumped at the bridge railing and let myself slip, I fell into the demolished wood that was kept inside the play area, the wood jabbed my hand, splinters managed to work its way into my palms. I could feel blood trail down my hands but I hardly noticed, what's a splinter to me? A Felinas, whose been shot at numerous times, drugged and been in fights? Splinters meant nothing even to a child of Felinas heritage, a human would be hissing in pain and discomfort. I picked myself up and took out the splinters with my nails and ignoring the blood. I placed myself next to Ruth, and smiled at the 'Officer'. He mumbled something and strode away but not before warning us to behave.

"This isn't the place for this kind of conversation, would the princes and the females like to come back with me and my niece." They wouldn't understand human words.

"If my mate goes, I go." Jasper crossed his arms and gave her a look that meant he would budge on it.

I hissed at him but let it go, Ruth, stunningly, turned her back on them and we lead the way back to her place. They were obviously uncomfortable being in crowds of 'humans', they almost blew our cover when they did un-human like behavior. I had to correct them a lot, they didn't know a thing about being human, they walked wrong, they were on the wrong pavement, they were on the wrong side of the sidewalk and going against the flow, they glared, they growled, they didn't act human.

"That was a nightmare." Ruth locked the door behind us and I closed all the blinds.

They eyed the furniture warily while I dropped onto the couch completely comfortable. I may have been showing a bit off at how comfortable I was there, I wasn't like them I liked human stuff. Alice knew I knew about humans more than others, but even this was shocking to her. Even the princes were shocked! They had more human stuff than any other Felinas; they had beds, blankets, electricity, and many other things. But to be in an actual house was out of their experience. I smiled, but refrained from showing my teeth, we considered that threatening.

"So what are you doing here again?"

"To get Isabella."

"And if I don't want to go?"

"Then I'll stay."

"If I don't want you to stay?"

He paused, "Then I'll wait by to make sure your safe. Though I don't see why, you don't know me and I don't know you yet, so how can you make a judgment like that?"

"Because you lied to me."

"I did not."

"You did, you should have told us who you were and not withhold information. Now for all I know you're making all of this up."

"Bella, remember what I told you, we don't joke about mates." Ruth was on his side?

I stood up and glared at Jasper, "Your family has done nothing but hurt me, and disrupted my life. So why should I think of trusting you?"

That made him pace, he seemed to think of what he was going to say, which ticked me off, if he had to think of what he would say. Then was what he was thinking that bad? He paced for a long time, so long that the rest got comfortable on the couch while we waited. I didn't stop him, no one would, he was thinking. I grabbed some human food from the storage area also known as a 'pantry' which sounds like a place where you would put pants, not food. Alice and the blonde, Rosalie tried some and eventually stole the bag. I sighed I've had it before they were addicting so I let it slide. I noticed the males stole some too and Ruth looked happy they liked it.

Jasper being Jasper acted on, to me, impulse and _kissed_ me. Yeah I just said it, he kissed me. And surprisingly I _liked_ it. A hum of electricity sparked and bridged between us. He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Do you believe me that your my mate now?"

I didn't move out of his arms but I was staring at Ruth, how could it be true? His father hates my family, but that electricity.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry i havent written in awhile and thank you for being patient! Heres a chapter :) Thanks to my awesome betta AngelsofTwilight. Little note at the end i want you guys to respond to. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I really didn't want to go back, but I had little choice, Jasper <em>is <em>my mate, and that is his home, I wouldn't trust his father and anyone but those in this human house. Ruth left her door locked in-case she needed to come back with everything intact. I knew humans stole but by her descriptions it was worse than I knew, they didn't care whose it was they even knew not to touch them. The others were appalled, no Felinas stole. I guess that was a perk. We just walked calmly through the city back to the park; it backed up into the woods, a safe shifting spot. We just shifted to cougar forms, no need for fighting forms, it was normal to shift to this phase for everything excluding fighting. Their eye color stayed with them so it was easy to tell most of who was who.

We just ran close together, no one took point, which was unusual, but I stayed by Jasper and Aunt Ruth. I 'zoned' out as the humans called it and just followed the tan blobs; I tried to slow down and got nudged by a blob. I shook my head to get out of the stupor, I hated when that happened. It didn't take long to head back to 'home' and I shifted mid pace into my snow-leopard. Standard procedure but it was to also let everyone know who I was, and by now everyone knew there was a snow leopard in the area. I might as well take full advantage of the situation while I could. You could hear everyone whisper to each other, as they noticed me, then the princes. The palace was white marble set into a cliff-side and intricate tunnels wove in the cliff face. There were enough rooms in it to hold all the Felinas living here and more to spare. The Princes lived there with the 'royal court' a few of the guard stayed there if they didn't have families and some often live there with families.

"Jasper! Sons!" Carlisle appeared from the tunnels and down a staircase to us, we shifted human and were handed cloaks.

He deliberately ignored me and the girls, which ticked me off to no end.

"King Carlisle, thank you very much for forgetting about us, now will you acknowledge us or not?"

It wasn't every day the King got chastised and he gaped at me, everyone went silent not expecting that to happen. I could get away with it.

"Yes of course! My daughters are home!" The queen chimed in from next to him while he closed his mouth.

I pressed down the urge to hiss at her and managed. Jasper took my hand and everyone stared at them.

"Jasper?" He didn't like it but covered it well.

"Bella and I are mates."

There was only the sound of crickets and everyone burst out in cheer, they surrounded us, touching us, giving congrats for us and Edward with Alice. The Princes were finally with their soul mates, and to the Queen, Esme, caused for celebration. I met with the human who we took from the dome. She was given a room in the palace, peaceful humans were welcome here.

Esme walked into the room while I was talking to the human, whose name I now know as Angela. I persuaded her to let Angela enjoy the party, and to exchange information. If anyone could stop humans from trapping us it would be someone who knew them. I dragged her out to the party, campfires, dancing, singing, swaying, laughter and small fireworks filled my senses. I spotted Ruth and introduced the two, they'd get along well.

"Why is she still here?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, males were very loving with their mates.

"Cause she's with me. And by law a guest of mine is a quest of the Royal family."

"Angela, may I introduce you to Jasper? He's the eldest prince of North America and my soul mate."

She gaped at him and stumbled through a bow and he waved it off.

"It's a party, no need for formalities, you didn't bow to my mother did you?"

"Your mother…"

"Esme." I chimed in I didn't introduce her as the Queen.

"She's the QUEEN?" Her screeching turned heads but they turned back around.

"Yes, no need to fret, you don't need to uphold any traditions or formalities, you're under my protection and no Royal would ever cross that."

"I don't understand that, how come I am safe because of _you?_"

"I'm snow leopard."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"You studied our kind for how long and yet your knowledge is so basic! Everyone has three forms, human, cougar and fighting. My fighting form happens to be rare and thus protected by the Royals, not to mention I'm mated to a Prince. You see, anything white is rare, they were wiped out, or thought to be, by humans. I have the gene but only my fighting form is white, not to mention just not a leopard, but a _snow. _If more than that form were Albino they'd outrank me, but as I am, I'm even with the King and Queen. I could boss the princes around if need be. So since Royals honor us, we get privileges, like me chastising the King etc."

She took a deep breath and let it out wish a _whoosh. _"I didn't know that."

"You humans hardly know us, you shoot first ask questions later. We try to talk to you but…"I trailed off knowing how that would end.

We sat on a log and exchanged info while Jasper cuddled with me, I had to send him off to bring us back something to eat and drink. He was getting bored.

"So humans watch little boxes with moving pictures for fun? Why?"

"Its called TV they like following shows."

"Shows?"

"A series of moving pictures that make a story."

"So how do the genetics of fighting forms work?"

"Mostly how you get yours, just more complicated."

"So.."

She was cut off my a loud drumming, I perked put it usually meant sparring.

"Come on, that means sparring! Just watch where you step, there's roots here."

I picked a path to the low dirt clearing where sparring would take place and two tigers circled each other. I recognized Jasper and I think it was Emmett, he was _huge_.

"Tigers? I didn't know you guys had tiger fighting forms."

We got shushed as people watched them circle and I whispered, "Only Royals, that's Jasper and his brother Emmett."

The circling stopped as Emmett lunged at him starting this mock-battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **So this is toward everyone even if your new to reading. I had a story up here called Feathers and i was wondering if you guys were interested if i would repost it. With editing. So you guys want it? or no? Add it to your reviews if you want to know what about message me!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok sorry its been soooo long since the last update i've had too many things going on to focus. Please leave a review ^.^

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the sparring started, a red-faced scout came running out of the tree line. Scouts didn't go into human form for no reason, and he was flushed; both were bad signs. Scouts were our best runners and mostly had cheetah fighting forms. They just didn't get flushed. Everyone froze, and a few shifted automatically at the potential new threat. Jasper went into a protective phase and circled Angela and I, growling lowly. The guard formed a barrier around the King and Queen, instantly along with the other princes. At any threat, they protected the Royal family as fast as they could. No one moved, no one talked, and no one was doing anything but focusing on the scout.<p>

"What is it?" It was, after all, the King's job to get to the bottom of things.

"There…is…a…human…in the forest," He was panting and we had to sit him down from being out of breath.

"Are they hunters?" Oh, and don't think I missed that glare at Angela, either, your highness.

"Just one, unarmed. But . . ."

"But what, boy? You have caused this celebration to halt and give everyone unneeded stress!" King Carlisle spat. Someone had a temper.

"He's calling for the human."

Everyone looked at her with hatred or caution, and Jasper snarled with me seconding it. They would have to go through us to get to her, and they wouldn't dare. I was so close to shifting, but doing so would potentially hurt Angela from her being so close to me. It wouldn't be the first time someone got hurt from that. Angela's heart beat sped up, and drops of sweat gathered on her face. Did she know him?

"Did he have something on over his eyes? Glasses?" Angela's voice went up and down, kind of like waves or leaves in the wind.

What were glasses? That would be another conversation we would have to have. Did humans have things that went over their eyes? The scout nodded, and Angela whispered the name 'Ben'.

"You know him?" I had to be sure.

"Yes, he's my…mate?" I knew humans didn't use that word, but she said it for everyone else to understand.

"We can fetch him, then; no mates, human or shifter, should ever be separated." Everyone visibly relaxed except Angela.

I knew the King would try to say something as we walked past, but I hissed at him. Angela couldn't come with us, as we would have had to carry her and that would slow us down. Jasper and I got a party of seven together to head out. On our way out, of course, the other princes declared that they wanted to come. I rolled my eyes and hugged Angela, a very human like movement, if I do say so myself. Three guards were to guard and keep her company. Before leaving, she told me she wanted insight on their lives. They gave me the weirdest look when I told them to answer any of her questions, but they knew better than to say anything.

I wanted to keep human so I could communicate with this Ben. I also knew humans didn't normally see humans with no clothes on, so I couldn't shift. Jasper had no problem with that, and I was to ride on his fighting form's back. He would run on the ground while the others ran through the trees a small distance away. It took a while to hear the faint male voice yelling for Angela, but it got louder. I nudged for Jasper to slow down, as humans were easily scared when they weren't in their normal environment. His belly barely touched the ground as he came to a stop within eyesight from the human. He was shorter than Angela, with dark hair and eyes. He was thin, and tripped over a simple branch lying on the floor. It was obvious that he didn't know how to navigate the forest.

"Hello." He jerked his head up and hit his head on a branch. Maybe he was always like this?

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper sit next to me, watching the human intensely. So, he didn't trust the human . . .

"Wh-at?" His voice squeaked like a mouse when he saw us. His eyes bugged and his jaw opened, definitely not expecting us either.

"You're Ben, right? Angela told us that it was your name."

"Angie?" He looked for her, but she was miles away.

"Yes, yes. So you're Ben?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Great, we will take you to her!"

The others jumped from the trees when it was confirmed that this was Ben. Poor Ben's heart sounded like it would stop from the quick thrumming. Why would it? We weren't going to hurt him; he had no reason to be scared.

"I'm Bella, by the way." I held my hand out for a handshake. Sue had taught me this one.

He took it and shook my hand, along with my entire arm. Up and down.

"I've never seen a human run. Can you run fast?"

"Um . . . not really."

"Oh. Then we can give you a ride. Anyone want to help?"

Emmett walked over to Ben and sniffed. Ben was visibly shaking and swallowing nervously. I guessed, to a human, a giant tiger walking up to them was frightening.

"Emmett won't hurt you. None of us will, Ben."

He stared at me for a few breaths then carefully got on Emmett's back. I got on Jasper, and we took off. We flew over the hills and creeks, but kept pace with Emmett.

Ben you can relax. You won't fall off, and it won't hurt to open your eyes.

He gasped and nearly did fall off at the sound of my mental voice; I forgot humans weren't familiar with that. I apologized for not speaking out loud.

"You mean you can talk, like inside people's minds?"

"We all can."

I could see Angela pacing right where I left her, but this time, she was asking the guards questions. Ben fell face first trying to get to Angela; it was cute.


	14. Hey!

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you guys on hold. As my family puts it I'm a laptop killer and believe it or not I'm on my fourth...me and technology do not mix. This laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word but I'll get it! I have big plans for my stories! :D And I hope you guys forgive me and will be here to read my stories once I get Mic. Word.

Again SOOOOO SORRY for not posting, or writing anything.

-Cinnia

(Sin-knee-uh)


End file.
